Shadows of the Past
by Selphie451
Summary: Every night, Hilary have the same nightmare. Her friends are anxious, and try to understand what's happening to her, but she doesn't want to be helped. She's afraid, because her past is catching up with her. KaiXHilary !
1. Default Chapter

Hi ! It's my first English fic, I hope it will like to you ! For information it take place few years after Beyblade V-force. So Hillary and Kenny are 17; Tyson, Max and Ray are 18 and Kai are 19 ! Reviews please !  
  
Ho... and a big Thank for DarkWolf88 ! ^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Is Hillary awake?" Tyson asked, surprised not to hear the young woman shout at him.  
  
All the BladeBreakers and Kenny had already been up for a few hours and were training, but Hillary was still in her bedroom.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to see." Ray replied.  
  
He entered the room to awake the young woman, and noticed that she groaned and struggled under the blankets. He immediately became concerned.  
  
"Hill! Open your eyes... Hill!"  
  
"What happen?" Kai asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I don't know...." Ray said. "I think she's having a nightmare."  
  
"Hillary! Wake up! Hillary!"  
  
The young woman awoke to a start, looking completely shocked.  
  
"Hillary? you ok?" Ray and Kai asked in a worried way.  
  
She didn't answer, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Tyson and Max came in the room, looking confused with the whole situation.  
  
"Hillary? What's going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Get out!" Kai ordered. "We'll take care of her. You both return to your training, now!"  
  
They obeyed and left Kai and Ray with Hillary.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." She cried. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Kai pulled her into his warm embrace as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She repeated. "Forgive me..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ray asked. He was as surprised as his friends.  
  
"Hillary! Calm down." Kai said gently. "It was just a nightmare, calm down... it's alright... shhh..."  
  
He rocked her for a few moments, waiting until her crying ceased.  
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"A little better... thank you."  
  
"What was your nightmare about?" Ray asked wanting to know.  
  
"It doesn't matter" She murmured while getting up.  
  
Kai caught her by the arm and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Yes it does! It's not the first time and it's worse each night!"  
  
"So what!? Why does that interest you?" She shouted.  
  
"I'm the captain of this team, and if you like it or not, you form part of this team! If you're not alright, the team won't be either! He said angry. "We are worried about you!"  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
"Please, let me go..."  
  
Kai released her arm and looked at her, without saying a word.  
  
"Hillary. You're our friend." Ray declared. "We want to help you."  
  
"It's nothing." She murmured. "Just a nightmare...don't worry about it, ok? I'm sorry."  
  
She tried to smile before running outside.  
  
"Where did she go? Kenny asked, astonished by the news.   
  
"I don't know." Ray replied. "But I believe she needs to be alone for a while."  
  
"It doesn't matter, we'll continue to train! Go!"  
  
"But Kai..."   
  
"She doesn't want our help! And we have a championship to prepare for! Tyson, Max, start training! Now!  
  
They sighed and obeyed. They got in their places and prepared to launch.  
  
"3...2...1... let it rip!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter Reviews please ! ^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hillary was seated on the beach and staring into space, anxious. She was frightened, for her friends. She wasn't able to tell them what was wrong... it was too risky...  
  
"How are you my dear Hillary?"   
  
The teenager jumped as she recognized the voice which spoke to her.  
  
"Leave me alone." She murmured as she hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her terror. "Please...."  
  
A young man, a little older than her, with long hair white, sat down opposite her, while smiling.  
  
"Ohhh my poor Hillary, you still had that nightmare? You know, I could make them stop. You know what I want...."  
  
Hillary shook her head.  
  
"I can't... I can't do that! They're my friends!"  
  
"Exactly, and for that reason, you will do what I want! You wouldn't like if something were to them...?"  
  
"Leave them alone! Please! They don't deserve that ! You don't have the right..."  
  
"I have all the rights my dear Hill." He declared with an dangerous smile on his lips. "I will have those Bitbeasts by any means! And you'll help me!"  
  
"No! I don't want to! You're just a monster!" She cried. "I hate you... I hate you! You'll never succeed! They'll win because they are the best and not because they have secret tactics or something! They don't have any weak points! You will fail!"  
  
He slapped her violently and took her by the arm.  
  
"You're extremely disappointing. Because of you I'm irritated, and you know, I become very malicious when I'm irritated....You'll do what I want."  
  
He struck her once again and she collapsed in the sand.  
  
"I leave you a last chance... but use the time you still have with your friends well, for it will not last long if you disobeyed me!"  
  
He kissed her, making her cry even more. He got up left the beach while laughing, leaving her curled up on sand...  
  
"Tyson what are you doing ?" A furious Kai demanded. "You play like a beginner ! We won't be able to win this championship if you play like this! Max! It's the same thing for you! I want to see your true power!"  
  
"Kai, it's just training!" Ray said calmly.   
  
"I don't want any excuses! Go! Both of you, once again!"  
  
Sighing out of aggravation, he turned and disappeared inside the dojo.  
  
"What is wrong with him today?" Tyson asked, surprised by his captain's attitude.  
  
"I guess it's because of Hillary..." answered Max. "He's worried... "  
  
"Me too but I'm not that unpleasant!" Tyson said angry.  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"I'm also concerned about Hillary... " said Ray. "She's been acting odd for some time."  
  
"Yes... and she had that nightmare..."added Max.  
  
"We must trust her." Said Kenny. "I'm sure that she will speak to us about it if she keeps having them."  
  
They remained pensive a few minutes before Tyson spoke.  
  
"I think you're right Chief. So, let's get back to the training!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter !! I'm happy you like it ! Don't forget reviews please ! ^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Night had already fallen when Hillary finally returned to the dojo. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny were eating. They looked at her, surprised and relieved at the same time.  
  
"Hey Hill! You're late! I already ate your share." Tyson teased with a smile.  
  
She returned his smile to him, grateful that he didn't ask her questions.  
  
"You're really a selfish boy !" She retorted. "I'm famished!"  
  
It wasn't true. She didn't have an appetite, but she didn't want them worry.  
  
"I'm not sure you deserve to eat the food I prepared... Ouch!"  
  
Tyson placed a hand on his pained head and looked behind him.   
  
"Where did your good manners go to?" His grandfather asked.   
  
"But, she..."  
  
Tyson was hit on the head a second time and he cried in protest, making his friends laugh.  
  
"Grandpa !" Tyson laughed.   
  
"Go, rude kid! Let this young lady sit down and eat!"  
  
"Thank you... I don't know what I would do if you weren't here!!" Hillary said, smiling.   
  
She sat down, and forced herself to eat her soup, teasing Tyson about his talents to cook.  
  
"Where is Kai ?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"In the bedroom" Max answered, "but I don't think you should...."  
  
She smiled and moved towards the room without listening to his warnings.  
  
Kai was standing by the window and didn't even look at her when she entered the room.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To apologize." She murmured." I didn't want to irritate you..."  
  
"I'm not irritated," he sighed while turning to her. "It's just that I don't like see you in pain. I know something's wrong, but I don't know what, and I can't do anything! I just feel useless when I'm not able to help my friends... "  
  
"You're not! You're not useless... It's my fault.... I just can't...."  
  
"Why ?"  
  
"You won't understand..." She replied, hesitant.  
  
She wanted so much to tell him, to tell all her friends why she felt so weak. She wanted so much to explain to them why she had the feeling to betray them each time that they smiled to her. They were like brothers to her, they took care for her, worried for her... And they would defend her if she asked them. But she was so afraid to endanger them...  
  
"But let me try!"  
  
She lowered the eyes as she always did it each time...  
  
"I'm going to sleep..." She murmured.   
  
He sighed but let her go out the room.  
  
"Hillary, is something wrong ?"Max asked worried as she went to her bedroom.  
  
Was it so obvious? Was she so weak... ?  
  
"No. Nothing at all." She replied with a fake smile. "I'm fine, I'm just tired!"  
  
"You seem to be sick... " Tyson remarked.  
  
"For once, I agree with him." Ray added.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" She repeated. "Really ! Don't worry... I just need some rest... so good night guys!"  
  
"Good night Hill!" They replied.  
  
"Have sweet dreams..." Kai murmured.  
  
She forced herself to smile, knowing that she would have that nightmare tonight... again.  
  
"Thanks..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you ! I'm glad ! Don't worry, it will be several surprises ! ^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Right in the middle of the night, the five boys opened their eyes, startled, awaked by cries in the next room.  
  
"What's that?" Kenny asked, half-sleep.  
  
"Hillary!" Max shouted as he ran in direction of the room of their friend.  
  
He came in Hillary's bedroom as Tyson and Kai just saw someone get out of the window.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Kai yelled, running to catch up with the shadow, followed by Tyson.  
  
Max knelt close to Hillary as she fell in his arms, crying.  
  
"Hillary..."  
  
Ray and Kenny joined them, without a word, letting Max try to reassure their friend.  
  
"Hillary. It'll be fine. It's over now, we're here please stop crying."  
  
She nodded but continued to cry, snuggling in his arms, shaking violently.  
  
"What can I do ? She's totally panicked! "Max asked, his concern growing more. "She doesn't even hear me! Hillary!"  
  
He pressed her a little more against his chest. She began less crying, but her body was still trembling.  
  
They stayed there for a few minutes until Tyson and Kai came back.  
  
"He disappeared." Tyson murmured.  
  
"That bastard got away from us!" Kai added, very angry. "How is she?"  
  
"Not good." Max answered.  
  
"Hillary?" Tyson asked.  
  
She look at them, sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't be sorry..." Ray murmured.  
  
"Yes she should be!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson was indignant about Kai's behavior.  
  
"There is a link with your nightmare, right?" Kai continued.  
  
She avoided his glance.  
  
"Right?" He repeated.  
  
"Kai, you should let her have a rest..." Max suggested.  
  
"No! Hillary! Answer me!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kai sighed. Why was he so angry? She could have been wounded, or worse....And they all knew it...  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Kai.." She cried.  
  
"WHO was it ?"  
  
"Kai, that's enough!" Tyson said. "Leave her alone."  
  
"She knows! She knows who it was!"  
  
"I don't want you in danger because of me." She murmured, sobbing in Max's arms. "I didn't want to betray you. I didn't want.. to worry you. I just want everything to be like it has been,vthe six of us. I thought that I was able to protect you. I wanted to so much! Forgive me..."  
  
The BladeBreakers looked at each other, without knowing what to say.  
  
"Hillary, you should have to talked to us." Ray said. "We're your friends. And we will always be here for you."  
  
"That's true." Tyson nodded. "Trust us."  
  
"Hillary... Who was it...?" Kai repeated.  
  
"His name is Jonathan. He...he's the captain of the Apocalypses." She answered still crying. "And... He... he was my... my boyfriend, 2 years ago." 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter Thanks for reviews ! Don't stop please ! ^^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ok..ok. We will talk about this tomorrow." Kai declared. "You need to sleep now."  
  
"Do you want to sleep in our bedroom?" Tyson proposed.  
  
She nodded. Max suddenly noticed a dark stain his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Hillary, you're hurt!" He said, knowing that the stain was blood.  
  
"No, it's nothing.." She murmured slightly, trying to hide her shoulder. "It's only a little scratch."  
  
"Show me." Kai ordered.  
  
"No! I telling you it's nothing!" She shouted, getting up with difficulty.  
  
But she was really weak and she broke down on the floor.  
  
"Hillary !"  
  
Kai took her in his arms.  
  
"I'll look after her." He said. "You can turn over to sleep."  
  
"You're sure ?" they asked.  
  
"Yeah...She will be fine. And you need to be in great shape for the next Championship. I guess we'll have to face the Apocalypses. Chief?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Try to collect all the information you can concerning them. We must know what we're up against."  
  
"No prob!"  
  
Kai took Hillary into the bathroom. She struggled for a few moments.  
  
"Kai, leave me alone... please."  
  
"Hillary, you need treatment." He said firmly. "Let me see."  
  
He gently slipped the strap of her pajamas off, to see the deep gash on her shoulder.  
  
"Only a little scratch, huh?"  
  
"It's not serious."  
  
"Yes it is! He did this to you, didn't he?" Kai questioned.  
  
"Yes.....he had... a knife." She finally answered. She placed her head in her hands. "He likes to play with those kind of things."  
  
Kai took disinfectant and began prudently to clean her wound, hiding his anger. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry. I'm done." He said, bandaging her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. "She murmured, beginning to cry again.  
  
"Hill'..."  
  
He pulled her against him, and stroked her hair gently, making her shiver.  
  
"Hillary." He murmured in her ear. "Please, don't cry. I don't like to see you cry."  
  
"He's dangerous." she sobbed. "He's...very dangerous. He won't leave you alone until he gets what he wants."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"....all your Bitbeasts...."  
  
She still hid something from him, but he didn't persist. He just tried to reassure her.  
  
"Hillary... Promise me that you will be careful. I don't want him to hurt you, or worse. Promise me Hill'...."  
  
"I will be, I'm just...so afraid!"  
  
"Stay with us, with me.. I will protect you..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter ! It makes me very happy to know you like it ! ^^ So R&R !  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hillary opened her eyes slowly and blushed when she saw that she was lying in Kai's arms. She stood up straight.  
  
"Hi there." Kai smiled.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" She said, jumping. "I didn't want to wake you!"  
  
"I was already awake, don't worry. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine..." She murmured. "I guess..."  
  
She look at the others and smiled. They had all taken care of her during the night, until she fell asleep.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"10:20am."  
  
"What? But, why didn't you....?"  
  
"They deserve to sleep a little more than usual, don't you think?" He cut her off. "We will be able to train this afternoon."  
  
"You're becoming too nice to them!" She joked.  
  
"I think you're right...but let's just keep that between us! It will be our little secret."  
  
He laughed gently and placed his hands over Hillary's ears.  
  
"Everybody get up right now!" He yelled. "Time to train! Hurry up!"  
  
Hillary smiled as the boys awoke, muttering.  
  
"Hey Hill, you ok?" Max and Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thanks you guys for last night."  
  
"It was a pleasure Young Lady."  
  
She smiled again, and got up quickly, remembering that she was still in Kai's arms.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Pancakes!!!"  
  
"Good morning Tyson!" She laughed.  
  
"If you want pancakes Tyson, go to the kitchen and do make them! Hillary taking a break." Kai announced.  
  
"What?!" Tyson and her asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because you count on her to much to make your drudgeries." Kai answered. "She needs to rest."  
  
"But I'm not sick!" She replied. "I'm fine, I can make breakfast!"  
  
"That's not the question. You already do too much. So, end of discussion."  
  
"He's right. Kenny agreed. "Hilary isn't our slave!"  
  
Tyson nodded, groaning and moved with dead steps towards the kitchen, followed by Max, Kenny and Ray.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that." She murmured. "I don't want to be over protected."  
  
"I'm not over protecting you, I'm just helping you."  
  
"Kai..." She sighed.  
  
He approached her prudently and gently pulled her against his chest.  
  
"You're tired." He said. "You need us to take care of you now. I know that you don't feel good...."  
  
Hillary shivered as his breath blew on the nape of her neck. She smiled sadly as Kai pulled her even closer to him.  
  
"I'm just a burden for you..."  
  
"No, you are all but that! We need you! At least to shout at Tyson!" He teased her. "Don't force yourself to smile if you're sad. Let us deal with ourselves for once."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"You've changed..." She smiled.  
  
"Maybe someone changed me..." He said in a breath.  
  
Hillary raised her eyes towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He smiled and kissed her gently on her cheek before leaving the room.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Hillary stayed motionless a few seconds, her hand on her cheek, smiling tenderly. Then she met up with the boys, and went to breakfast.  
  
I'm glad ! 'They close each other more and more ! like it! ^^ (I guess there are few errors in this sentence... sorry.. lol.. I'm French ! Thank again to Darkwolf88 who help me !) 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, Chapter 7 ! Not really interesting but necessary...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So, what about The Apocalypses?" Ray asked.  
  
"According to Dizzy, they seem to be very strong, they've won all their matches!"  
  
"Techniques?" Kai asked crossing his arms.  
  
"I haven't found anything. They're very discreet, but...it's weird...several of their opponents decided to withdrawal."  
  
"It's one of their favorite methods." Hillary declared. "They blackmail their opponents....but... they aren't satisfied to obligate them not to play. They steal their Bit Beasts, or anything else to which interests them. They don't have any limits."  
  
Her voice broke and she placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Hillary...?"  
  
"They've....killed people..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Tyson shouted.  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"When I was still with them..."  
  
"There is...something I don't understand." Max said scratching his head. "2 years ago... you ran away from us, didn't you?"  
  
"She came back only few months later for the night..." Ray remembered.  
  
Kai jumped, remembering what happened that night. It was in his arms that she had cried... in his arm which she had apologized without him even knowing the reason of it. They all had been so glad she was safe, that they had never again spoke about her departure, and what had occurred during her absence. Now he knew, they all knew.  
  
Kai looked over at Hillary who lowered her eyes.  
  
"But why? Why did you leave?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I really don't know anymore. I guess that when I had that argument with you, I got irritated. I didn't want to leave forever, just...to be alone for a while to think...." She murmured. "And...then I met him. He was so nice...my parents were on a trip, and I didn't want to return, then...he introduced me to his team....and I remained with them."  
  
She dried her eyes before continuing.  
  
"I missed you... I wanted to tell you where I was, but he didn't let me ! I wanted to leave them but I wasn't able to....I was so afraid, and when he killed that man, I escaped... I thought that he would leave me alone! I thought that he would never come back....at least that's what I hoped...."  
  
"We'll defeat them, you'll see. And everything will be alright."  
  
"We promise you !" Tyson said.  
  
She hugged them.  
  
"Thank you for being such fantastic friends..."  
  
"Hey, what's happening here?" Tyson's grandpa asked as he entered in the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
The guys blushed, making Hillary burst out in laughter.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"Guys are so proud!"  
  
She got up, smiling.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom. Good luck training little boys! It will be very hard today!"  
  
"She likes making fun of us, doesn't she ?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Correct." Kai replied with a smirk as she winked at him. "But she's right...you will suffer!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter ! Thank for all your reviews !  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hillary looked in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath. That hot shower had relaxed her, even though she was still anxious.   
  
She smiled as she thought about the light kiss Kai gave her on her cheek. Yes, he had changed since she met him, and maybe it was because of this change that she began to feel something....strange....around him. Something new !  
  
She sighed. Everything was confusing.   
  
"What I am supposed to do?"  
  
"Hillary!" Tyson shouted, behind the door. "Hurry up! We need your help! Kai is killing us!"  
  
She laughed slightly without saying a word.  
  
"Why do girls stay longer in bathroom?" He added to himself.  
  
"Tyson, get back to training immediately if you don't want me to kick your ass!" Kai ordered.  
  
The world Beyblading champion muttered but obeyed his captain.   
  
Hillary pulled her hair into a ponytail and joined the boys after getting dressed.  
  
"How do you feel Hill?" Kai asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"You already asked me that 2 times this morning!" She smiled. "I'm still fine! Don't worry."  
  
He nodded and sighed as Tyson's Beyblade fell on the floor.  
  
"Tyson!" He shouted, angry.  
  
"I know, I know!" Tyson said. "Concentrate!"  
  
"If you know it, do it!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What's that?" Ray asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"You didn't hear it?"  
  
Kai's eyes widened as he noticed the trees around them.  
  
"Watch out!" He yelled. "Drop!"  
  
He looked at Hillary who was petrified, staring at the Beyblade as it turned toward her.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
Kai took the young woman in his arms and lied down, protecting her with his body.  
  
The top tore against him.  
  
"You will die, bastard!" A voice called. "Drak! Attack!"   
  
An enormous black and dark purple panther rose from out of the Beyblade and ran toward Kai.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson called, trying to save his friends.  
  
But Dragoon didn't have time to attack, his opponent had already disappeared.  
  
"Coward !" Tyson said, frustrated. "Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Hillary?"  
  
She was sobbing on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"It was him...it was him!"  
  
"Shhh..." Kai murmured. "Hillary."  
  
She didn't stop to cry since few minutes... He felt so guilty...  
  
He tightened his grip around her and brought back her inside the dojo. She calmed down quickly in his arms, and noticed the few cuts on his cheek.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"It's nothing...I'll deal with it later" He smiled. "I'm relived that you're ok."  
  
She smiled sadly and closed her eyes as he rocked her.  
  
"Kai...why did you do...all that for me?" She asked.  
  
"Because....I guess I'm in love with you..."  
  
She jumped and look at him.  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"I'm in love with you Hillary." He repeated, smiling.  
  
She smiled and she gently slid her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm in love with you...too." She murmured, tears tugging at her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Hill...I need to see you smiling."  
  
She laughed and closed her eyes again as Kai's lips pressed tenderly on hers, embracing her in a sweet kiss...their first kiss.  
  
Yeah !!!!!! THE first kiss ! I'm happy !!!!! well... lol I hope you like it ! ^^ They're too much cute, aren't they ? Reviews please !!! ^__^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter ! Thank for all your encouragement ! I'm very very very Happy !!  
* Chapter 9  
  
"What are they doing?" Tyson asked looking at the door.  
  
"Leave them alone Tyson!" Kenny ordered. "They need to talk to each other."  
  
"You know something we don't know, don't you?" Ray said.  
  
"Yeah...but only Hillary can tell you. I don't have the right to do that."  
  
"You think they like each other?" Smiled Max.  
  
"Let's stick with our own business!" Kenny laughed.  
  
Max looked at the door then at Kenny.  
  
"Of course they do." He added smiling.  
  
"Chief, what about that BitBeast I wasn't able to attack?!" Tyson asked.  
  
"It's very strong!" Kenny replied. "I think he might defeat you!"  
  
"What?" Ray and Max shouted. "Are you joking?"  
  
"No! And it's strange because this Beyblade has many characteristics in common with our BitBeasts!"  
  
"What does that mean?" They asked.  
  
"No idea...I'm searching..."  
  
*  
  
"Kai?" Hillary murmured.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I must tell you something..."  
  
He caressed her cheek gently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Drak...was my BitBeast..."  
  
He look at her, surprised.  
  
"Hillary, you don't Beyblade." He said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"I did...."  
  
"Wow...!"  
  
"Kai...please!" She murmured. "Don't be angry."  
  
"I'm not..." He said smiling. "I'm just a bit...astonished!"  
  
"Drak...is very powerful, you know?"  
  
"I saw that."  
  
Hillary sighed and got up.  
  
"Hillary?"  
  
"Perhaps I should go with them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, angry and worried. "It's out of the question!"  
  
"But...I would..."  
  
"No!"  
  
He pulled her against his chest and kissed her on the neck.  
  
"I won't let you leave me!"   
  
She smiled again.  
  
"You have really changed!"  
  
"You made me change Hillary..." He murmured.  
  
"It seems that I did a good job!" She joked.  
  
"Yeah...I think so." He said smiling. "I'm glad to have met you Hill."  
  
"You're so nice..." She laughed, blushing.  
  
"You're so pretty...."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, making her blush. She was so happy...everything was so much perfect now...so why...? Why did she feel so anxious...? Perhaps that she needed to relax...  
* I find the next chapters a little boring, but it will be better ! ^^ Thank to read and don't forget to review ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah ! 40 reviews ! I'm soooooooo much happy ! Don't stop if you like it (if you don't like too of course !) ! Thank you ( Darkwolf88, Sara, Hutchy, Chibi-Kari and the others I forgot the name!!) !! So now : ^^ Chapter 10  
* Chapter 10  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No, Hillary." Kai replied. "You have to stay here...it's too dangerous!"  
  
"I can't stay here any longer! I'll go crazy!"  
  
"You're already crazy!" Tyson teased her.  
  
The brunette just ignored him and looked at Kai with a puppy-dog look.  
  
"Please!!!"  
  
"Hillary..." He began.  
  
"But you will be with me.... Please just a little outing!" She said.  
  
She looked at Max, Ray and Kenny.  
  
"Help me!" She murmured.  
  
"She's right." Kenny declared. "It's not a good idea to keep her here."  
  
"Chief..." Kai sighed.  
  
"We'll all be with her." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah, and the Championship is in a few days!" Max added. "I think we deserve to relax a bit."  
  
"Something to add?" Kai asked, looking at Tyson.  
  
"FOOOOD! Let's go to a restaurant!!!" Tyson answered, even though nobody paid attention to him.  
  
Hillary discreetly took Kai's hand in hers and squeezed it. It seems that she didn't want their friends seeing that she was Kai's girlfriend.   
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"I didn't really have the choice." He laughed, even though he was a little surprised by Hillary's behavior.  
  
"So, what do you want to do, Hillary?" Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson continued in the background. "Let's go to a restaurant! Please!!! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. We...could go dancing." She proposed timidly.  
  
The boys fixed their gazes at her.  
  
"You have to be joking!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said in a hurry. "It wasn't a good idea..."  
  
"No!" Max replied and looked at his friends. "It's just that...we don't know how to dance..."  
  
"You boys don't know how to dance?!" Hillary laughed. "I will teach you then. It will only be for a short time...please!!"  
  
They looked at each other and Kai nodded.  
  
"I guess you deserve it." He declared. "So...we'll go dancing tonight."  
  
"Yeah! Thank you!" She exclaimed, smiling gratefully and sliding her arms around Kai's neck.  
  
"Do I deserve a reward?" He murmured in her ears.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She laughed and kissed him quickly on the cheek before leave him alone.  
  
"Hey Hillary!" Ray called. "You're going to dance with each one of us, right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Kai looked at her, worried. Her smiles were fake, and she was distant...it was obvious to him. She was still terrified, and he would have to reassure her.  
  
He wanted for her to forget their problems. At least for a while. She was strong, he knew it, yet she was weak too.  
  
He had to protect her...at all costs! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Yeah!! Great! This nightclub is wonderful!" Hillary exclaimed.   
  
"I find it's a little too noisy..." Kenny muttered.  
  
"Who wants to begin?" Hillary asked, looking at her friends.  
  
"Well...what about me?" Max smiled.  
  
"All right!" She said, taking him by the hand. "So come on, the dance floor is waiting for you!"  
  
The song which was playing was rather fast, and Max remained motionless and watched Hillary, admiring that she was dancing very well.  
  
"You're a pretty good dancer." He said, surprised.  
  
"Thank you! Come one Max, close your eyes and let the music go inside you...You got to feel the music, you see?"  
  
After a few moments, he nodded and tried.  
  
"Now don't think. Let your body do the dancing. It knows better than you....You'll see, when you feel the music, dancing is very easy!"  
  
Max smiled, realizing that she's right.  
  
"It's weird!" He laughed.  
  
"You will be a very good dancer after few dances! Believe me!"  
  
They waited until the dance ended, and Hillary murmured in Max's ear.  
  
"Now that you're ready, I advise you to go to see that girl who was looking at you."  
  
"What? Where?"   
  
She pointed discretely in direction of the bar to a group of young people. The were vaguely familiar to him.  
  
"Mariam! I didn't know that the Saint Shields were back...."   
  
"It's because of the championships! I believe that the White Tigers are also in town."   
  
"Thank you Hillary!" He said hugging her. "You would be a very great sister."  
  
She smiled and looked toward her other friends as Max made his way over to Mariam.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
Kenny didn't want to dance. He was sitting with Dizzy at a table and Tyson was busy with a crowd of fans. She danced a moment with Ray, who showed her that he knew how to dance. A slow song began to play, and she smiled at Kai, reaching a hand out to him.  
  
"Do you wanna dance with me?"  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"If you want to."  
  
He took her by the waist and she slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked worried.  
  
"Why are you acting so distant? Are we only still friends?"  
  
She jumped and looked down.  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted."  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
He forced her to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm happy to be with you, and I want everybody on this earth to know that!" He murmured.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
She smiled as he kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I'm happy to be with you too..."  
  
She rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and let their bodies dance slowly.  
  
"You're a good dancer." She teased him as he stepped on her foot.  
  
"Sorry! But...I have a good teacher!" He replied, laughing.  
  
"Hey! I'm not walking on your feet!"  
  
"You've already done that."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
She hit him softly and they both laughed.  
  
"You have a pretty laugh." He said.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thanks...you too! It's so rare to heard you laugh."  
  
He smiled and pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"I like having you in my arms..." He murmured.  
  
"And I like to be in your arms." She smiled tenderly, closing her eyes. "I could stay here...forever!"  
  
*  
  
Sorry, Tyson didn't dance.. And sorry to the few incoherence you found too!  
  
-_-' I'm absent-minded ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank for your reviews (continue to say me what you think !) ! I hope you still like it ! It will be more action later ! ^^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hillary suddenly jumped and looked over at a man who sat at the bar, not too far away. She couldn't believe her eyes!  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"Hillary, are you ok?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's nothing. My head hurts...I probably danced a little too much!" She answered, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"Do you want a drink or something?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to go freshen up...I won't be long."  
  
She left Kai and went to the bathroom.  
  
Hillary splashed water on her face and sighed. Was it him?  
  
"You're tired my poor Hillary..." She murmured to herself. "It was just your imagination...yeah...it was just your imagination."  
  
She went out of the bathroom and walked toward Kai, Ray and Kenny. Suddenly, someone took her arm.  
  
"Hey! What a great surprise! My dear Hillary! I didn't expect to find you here."  
  
She turned around abruptly, scared.  
  
"Jonathan!"  
  
"You're still so lovely." He smiled  
  
She struggled but he was too strong for her. He took her away for the others, into a dark corner.   
  
"So what about our little discussion last night?" He asked, caressing her hurt shoulder.  
  
"I won't do it! Do what you want with me, but...I'll...never...do.....what you want!"  
  
"Hillary..." He smirked. "You don't understand!"  
  
"What...?" She asked, confused.  
  
He jerked his head over to her friends.  
  
"THEY will be hurt, not you! And it will be a pleasure for me to hear them scream like babies...all because of you!"  
  
She slapped him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I forbid you to hurt my friends! You don't have the right!" She shouted.  
  
"Who do you think you are to forbid ME something?" He asked with a malicious smile.  
  
He squeezed her arm harshly, causing her to moan in pain.  
  
"You're just a toy Hillary...my toy...remember?"  
  
"Leave them alone...please...please!" She murmured, knelling.  
  
"You will be mine Hillary...you'll see. I will have you and all the sacred BitBeasts...the five sacred BitBeasts!"  
  
He laughed evilly and left her on the floor.  
  
Hillary got up with difficulty and dried her eyes, trying to appear alright before she rejoined her friends. They couldn't know what just happened.  
  
"Hillary? Are you ok?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes..." she answered with a fake smile. "I just don't feel very good. I guess I'm a little bit sick..."  
  
Kai hugged her and she closed her eyes. She was very pale.  
  
"Hillary, you're trembling!" He remarked suddenly.  
  
She didn't say anything as he pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"We're going home." He said, getting up.  
  
"No..."  
  
"No discussion."  
  
"I'm sorry..."She murmured.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Kai said, kissing her on her forehead. "It's better anyway. We have to get up early tomorrow anyway."  
  
He called the guys and they all went back home... 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank for the reviews ! ^^ I didn't except so much ! But continue !! lol  
  
*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hillary awoke to a start, breathless, tears running down her cheeks. She had that nightmare...again.  
  
She got up in a hurry and went into the boy's room. She smiled, relived as she saw the five guys sleeping peacefully. Even Tyson's snore reassured her.  
  
They were safe...it was just a nightmare.   
  
"You should try to sleep!" Kai whispered.  
  
"I know, but...I don't want to."  
  
"Your nightmare?" He asked, looking worried.  
  
"Yes..." She answered in a breath.  
  
He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't say anything more about it.  
  
"Do you want to talk a little?" He proposed, smiling.  
  
She hesitated but nodded. He got up and they went outside. The night was beautiful! Hillary felt a little better seeing the stars.  
  
Kai gently slipped his hands around her waist as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Relax now..." He whispered in her ear. "Nothing will happen to you."  
  
She smiled. She felt safe in his arms, because she knew that he would always protect her.  
  
"Hillary, tell me." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Kai..."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to stop her urge to cry.  
  
"You have nothing to risk.... Let me try to help you...please Hillary."  
  
"It's because of me..." She murmured.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"In my dream...you all die one by one...because of me."  
  
"How do we die?" He asked.  
  
"It's him..."  
  
"Jonathan..?" He understood.  
  
She nodded began to sob quietly.  
  
"I know it's just a nightmare...but it's so real!"  
  
"Do you really think we would let him kill us without fighting? He can't kill us, we're the best, aren't we?" He joked.  
  
She smiled and look up at him.  
  
"You sound like Tyson."  
  
"Oh shit...He's infectious." He groaned with a little smile. "Hear me Hillary, we won't die. We'll defeat him and his team...I promise you ! So please... stop crying. Stop being afraid."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Be careful." She murmured. "He doesn't joke."  
  
"What are you hiding me?" He asked.  
  
"I saw him at the nightclub..." She replied softly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake up the others."  
  
"Why didn't you....?"  
  
"It's my problem..." She cut him off, sighing. "For the moment, it's me he wants."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
He hugged her more.  
  
"Hillary, did he do something to you?" He asked suddenly, worried. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"..No... Not tonight..."  
  
"And before?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
"..yes.."  
  
"Hillary..." He whispered, without belief as she bit her lip.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"I'll kill him...I'll kill him!" He shouted.  
  
He looked at her and caressed her cheek gently, drying her tears. He then kissed her sweetly.  
  
"I won't let anybody ever hurt you. I swear it to you Hillary. Never more!"  
  
"I'm too lucky to have you..." She murmured after a moment "Thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
"It's nothing... Come on, you need to get some sleep."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can you...stay with me? Just tonight ?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course." He smiled. "I will be the guardian of your dreams tonight."  
  
She smiled and let him take her into her bedroom.   
  
*  
  
This chapter wasn't plan but I understood it would be better to know what Hillary's nightmare is... So not really interesting ! Sorry ! 


	14. Chapter 14

Wow ! I'm very happy to see you like it ! So next chapter !  
  
*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Hillary? Do you know where Kai is?" Tyson asked, entering her bedroom without knocking.  
  
He screamed as he saw Kai and Hillary lying together in her bed, their arms around each other. Max, Ray and Kenny rushed in, surprised by Tyson's shout.  
  
"You...you both...you..."  
  
"Good morning Tyson." Hillary smiled.  
  
He stayed motionless, his mouth opened and his eyes wide open, in state of shock.  
  
"Wow, well done Hillary!" Max teased. "You managed to melt down the coldest guy I know!"  
  
Hillary blushed and smiled slightly. Of course, except Tyson, their friends had the idea that there was something between the two, but it was different to see it.   
  
"So what can I do for you?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well...I...I...don't remember." Tyson whispered.  
  
"We just received a phone call from Mr. Dickinson." Max explained.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He wants to talk with us, today, at the BBA. He said something about Max's mother and a new discovery about our BitBeasts..." Ray replied.  
  
"Is it necessary that everyone go over there?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Kenny answered.  
  
"Then I'm staying here." Kai declared.  
  
"Why?" Hillary asked, surprise.  
  
"You're our captain!" Kenny said. "You have responsibilities!"  
  
"Hillary stays here, and I stay with her."  
  
"But...I'm not a kid anymore ! I can decide myself!"  
  
Hillary got up, leaving the warm embrace of her boyfriend.  
  
"Hillary please..."  
  
"You have to go ! I can stay here ! I won't be alone, Tyson's Grandpa is here too!"  
  
She looked at her friends for support.  
  
"Why not?" Tyson finally said, beginning to think about his new enemies. "Three of us should go to talk with Mr. Dickinson and the others could go on to train while Hillary stays here!"  
  
"Yes, I'll be able to go with Kai and Ray. Dizzy will record what Mr. Dickinson says for Tyson and Max." Kenny said  
  
Kai got up and nodded as looked at Hilary.  
  
"So we will go in half an hour."   
  
They went out of the room, leaving Kai and Hilary alone.  
  
"I told you not to overprotect me!" She shouted.  
  
"Hillary..."  
  
"You just take pity on me! You don't care of me!"  
  
"Don't say that! It's not true!"  
  
She shook her head, tears running down on her cheeks.  
  
"Yes it is true Kai..." She sobbed, almost hysterical. "You don't like me...you will never like me...you're only pretending !"  
  
He took her by her shoulders, forcing her to looked at him.  
  
"Why did I kiss you? Why did I say I would protect you?"  
  
"You take pity on me! You just want to play and have fun with me!" She cried.  
  
"That's not true!" He yelled. "I didn't play with you! I didn't make love with you because I take pity on you! I did that because I love you !!"  
  
Hillary stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah...I love you Hill..." Kai whispered. "I don't pity you! I know you can take care of yourself! It's just that I'm worried...I'm afraid that something will happen to you."  
  
He stroked her cheek and embraced her gently.  
  
"I love you..." He repeated, relieved to say what he was feeling.  
  
She smiled, surprised as he held her closer to his chest.  
  
"Last night was the most fabulous night of my life..." He murmured, kissing her neck. "Your skin is so sweet..."  
  
"...Kai..." She moaned.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
"I love you too..." Hilary murmured, shivering slightly.  
  
"I hope so." He smiled. "Believe me, I don't play with you...I'm too happy with you..."  
  
"I'm sorry.. if you had the impression that I don't trust you.... Jonathan always lied to me...I was just...a toy...for him.." She explained, placing her head against his chest. "And...I'm always afraid that everything can start again."  
  
"I'll be here to prevent that..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Kai!" Kenny called. "We have to go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" He replied.  
  
He looked at her and kissed her again.  
  
"Be wise my angel..."  
  
*  
  
¤... yeah Hillary and Kai made love... ^^ Well...first argument but first "I love you" too ! How do you found that ? I thought it was a bit too early but... I didn't resist... They're so much cute ! Don't forget the reviews !¤ 


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter ! The action begin, but it'll be more in the next chapters ! ^^ Reviews please !  
  
*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Grandpa!" Hillary called. "I have to go to the store!"  
  
"Oh no you don't little girl! I promised the guys you'd stay here."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll go for you." He cut her off. "You stay here!"  
  
She sighed but she knew that Tyson's grandfather didn't joke around. He was very stubborn, just like his grandson.  
  
"Alright..." She answered giving him the shopping list.  
  
"Good. I will be back in few hours. And don't do anything stupid." He added, teasing her.  
  
"Yeah, don't worried!" She smiled. "It's almost lunch time anyway, so Tyson and Max will be back soon!"  
  
He nodded and left her alone in the dojo.  
  
*  
  
Hillary looked at the watch and began to get concerned. It was 1:30 and Tyson and Max weren't back yet. It was weird...Tyson never missed lunch...never!  
  
She sighed and suddenly noticed a piece of paper in front of the door.  
  
"What's that..?"  
  
She took it and read the few words.  
  
"This is my last warning! The next time I won't stop. Don't forget it, my lovely Hillary...you know what I want..."  
  
Hillary jumped, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh no...the guys..."  
  
She began to panic as she heard Tyson shouting.  
  
"HILLARY! GRANDPA! SOMEONE!"  
  
The brunette ran outside and turned pale as she saw her friends.  
  
"Oh Lord...Tyson... MAX !"  
  
She helped Tyson take the blond inside. He was seriously hurt. His skin was covered by patches of blood and bruise was forming on his face. He looked like he was in serious pain.  
  
"Oh no! What happened?"  
  
"Take care of him, I'll call a doctor." He said without answering her question.  
  
She found the disinfectant and tried to clean his wounds, making him shiver in pain.   
  
"Max..." She murmured, beginning to cry. "Max!"  
  
He moaned and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Hill...don't cry...I'm fine." He lied to reassure her.  
  
She shook her head as he hugged her despite his pain.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, through her tears. "Forgive me Max...it's my fault."  
  
"Don't say that.." He coughed and his breathing became labored.  
  
"Max!"  
  
He tried to smile but fell unconscious.  
  
"TYSON!" She yelled.  
  
He came back and looked at them, anxiety covered his face.  
  
"The doctor is coming..."  
  
She didn't replied. She was shocked.  
  
"Hillary...Hillary!"   
  
"If...if he..."  
  
He took her in his arms.  
  
"He will be fine." He cut her off. "Look at me Hillary! It will be fine! Max isn't in danger."  
  
She nodded, trying to stop crying, and suddenly, she noticed his face:  
  
"Tyson you're hurt too!"  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry...I..."  
  
But she was already beginning to clean his cuts.  
  
"Hillary..."  
  
She didn't hear him...and she continued to trembling when the doctor arrived, several minutes later...  
  
*  
  
Ha ha.. What will happen ? You will see in the next chapter. I hope you like it... :-/ Jonathan is really a jerk... ^^' 


	16. Chapter 16

I think we can say that the action begin now... but I don't know... maybe in the next chapter ? I hope you will like it anyway !^^ Reviews please !  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"How is he ?" Tyson asked as the doctor came out of the room.  
  
"He's hurt seriously, he could have died." He replied. "But he will be fine. I gave him some painkillers to ease his pain."  
  
Hillary hid her face with her hands. She was still in a state of shock and hadn't stop crying in Tyson's arms.  
  
"He just needs some rest. Call me if anything happens!"  
  
Tyson's Grandpa, who had just returned a few minutes ago, thanked the doctor and began to prepare a few sandwiches. They needed to eat something.  
  
"Tyson...you should tell the others what happened." Hillary murmured.  
  
"You're right...I'll call them. Are you sure you're sure?"  
  
She nodded and went in to see Max.  
  
"Hi..." He said as she entered.  
  
"Max..."  
  
She knelt next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Max..."  
  
He hugged her gently.  
  
"Hillary...it's not your fault."  
  
"You could have died." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But I didn't, and I'm not going to." He smiled, caressing her hair. "Hey! I'm fine...don't cry, or Kai will kill me!"  
  
She smiled between her sobs and began to calm down.  
  
"Don't be anxious little sister..." He murmured as she began to fall asleep. " Don't be anxious."  
  
*  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ray asked a few hours later.  
  
"We were attacked...by the Apocalypses..." Tyson murmured.  
  
"How many were there?"  
  
"Four...a guy with white hair, I guess it was Jonathan, and two other boys and a girl."  
  
"Shit! The cowards! Four against two?! We'll teach them the rules of Beyblade!" Kai shouted.  
  
Everyone nodded slightly.  
  
"How is Max?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"He has been seriously hurt, but the doctor assured us that he will be fine soon. He just needs rest."  
  
"And Hillary?" Kai added.  
  
Tyson sighed and glanced at his friends.  
  
"She's sleeping in the room with Max. He tried to comfort her, but it's worse by the hour...She feels terribly guilty."  
  
"This is the last straw." Kai sighed. "She's already traumatized enough, and he continues to torment her!"  
  
"He did it to frighten her." Ray understood. "But why?"  
  
Kenny shook his head.  
  
"I guess he needs her." He said slowly. "Or...he wants her..."  
  
"He wants her? Why?" Tyson asked, frowning.  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"He must still love her." Ray declared. "If we can call that 'love.' "  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"The championship is in 2 days now..." Kenny replied. "So we must train, rest...and take care of Hillary and Max."  
  
They nodded silently and Kai left them to go see his girlfriend. He groaned as he noticed Max's ravaged face. Hillary was sleeping on his chest. Kai approached them and caressed Hillary's cheek gently before walking back out, leaving them to rest.  
  
*  
  
'This is my last warning! The next time I won't stop. Don't forget it, my lovely Hillary...you know what I want...'  
  
Hillary shook her head and breathed deeply. She knew what she had to do. It was the only way. She wouldn't be able to let Jonathan hurt her friends again. Max could have died. If she stayed with the BladeBreakers one of them would surely be killed.  
  
She looked at her friends and dried some tears.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
  
And she ran away in the darkness, knowing that Jonathan was waiting for her.  
  
* ¤ So what ? How do you find it ? Hey... I hope you want to know what will happen !!! kisses !¤ 


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know yet if it will be a good or a bad ending. But, I will try to make a happy end ! There will have maybe 2 end ! I don't know ! We will see ! Well, I think it became interesting now ! Thank you very much for all your reviews ! So, next chapter ! ^.^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Hillary found herself in a giant hall which made her shiver. She thought she'd never come back here...in this big and dark house. She felt very uncomfortable, because she had too many bad memories here...   
  
"Hillary ! I knew you would be reasonable... Welcome back."  
  
The brunette jumped and lowered her eyes as she saw Jonathan.  
  
"You will leave them alone, right?" She murmured.  
  
"Of course I will...as soon as I have their Bitbeasts."  
  
He smiled and took her chin in his hand.  
  
"I missed you Hillary."  
  
He tried to kiss her but she pushed him away savagely.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She shouted with anger and fear. "I'm not here for you! I'm here for my friends!"  
  
"Hillary, you should be more nice to your boyfriend!" He said, annoyed.   
  
"You're not my boyfriend! I HATE you!"  
  
He smacked her violently.  
  
"You'll love me, you'll see..."  
  
Hillary shook her head, looking at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Never! How would I be able to love someone like you?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"No...I loved a fake Jonathan! It was all a lie!"  
  
He pushed her against the wall and lowered his face to her ear.  
  
"But you wanted to believe it...you can believe it again." He whispered.  
  
"Jonathan.." A voice called.  
  
Hillary kneeled as the man with white hair turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Allison and Samuel are waiting for you." A brown hair guy with black eyes replied.  
  
"Hillary, you remember Dean, don't you?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Hillary nodded silently. Dean and Jonathan forced her to train in order to master Drak.   
  
At the beginning she didn't want to Beyblade. She liked just watching the BladeBreakers play.  
  
But Jonathan had discovered that there was a link between her and the BitBeast he owned. So he convinced her to become a member of the Apocalypses. She enjoyed it, even though she missed her friends, until...until they killed that guy...  
  
Hillary felt Jonathan take her by her arm and lead her away without a word. She knew already where he was taking her. He was leading her into a training room, where she should re-use Drak.... But why? She didn't understand. Her spirit was muddled.  
  
"We will participate in the championships, Hillary!" Dean said, knowing her questions in her mind. "All of us together, against the BladeBreakers..."  
  
"But, why?" She managed to ask. "Why?! You won't be able to defeat them! And you won't be able to control their BitBeasts anyway!"  
  
"We won't be able to...alone..." He replied. "But with you...everything is different."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Drak is much more powerful when you are with us!" Jonathan added with a dangerous smile. "With you at my side, I will be invincible Hillary! We will be invincible!"   
  
He began to laugh as they entered in the room.  
  
"Oh, she's here..." A blond girl with brown eyes sighed. "I'm sure we don't need her."  
  
"Don't be jealous Allison!" A guy with blue hair and green eyes, called Samuel, said. "You know you're the only one for us!"  
  
"Yeah. She's just...our slave...our toy...just like in the past!" Dean laughed.   
  
Allison crossed her arms, glaring at Hillary with hate, making her look down.  
  
"Allison, please, don't be stupid!" Samuel smiled.  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Shut up!" Jonathan cut them off. "We need to train hard! We only have 2 days!"  
  
They nodded silently and Dean brutally pushed Hillary in front of a Beyblade arena, giving her the Beyblade which had attacked her and her friends outside the dojo.  
  
"Let's go! Show me the true power of Dark, little one."  
  
Hillary bit her lip, and closed her eyes.  
  
"3...2...1...Let it rip! "  
  
*  
  
So what? How do you find this chapter ? ^^ I hope you like ! Don't forget to review ! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again ! How are you ? ^^ I hope you still like my story ! Thank you again for the reviews !(thank to Darwolf88 again to correct my errors !! ^^ It must be long and tiring ! lol) So next chapter !  
  
*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Ray, Kai and Kenny were seated in the kitchen, explaining to Tyson about the discovery of their BitBeasts.  
  
"I don't understand..." Tyson said for the third time making his friends sigh.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Max and Hillary." Kenny proposed.  
  
"I'm here." Max smiled, entering in the room.  
  
"Max!" Ray exclaimed, getting up to support his friend. "You shouldn't be up! You have to rest!"  
  
Max smiled, shrugging.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry." He declared. "So, what about our BitBeasts?"  
  
"I'll wake up Hillary." Kai said.  
  
"Maybe you should let her sleep...yesterday was tiring." Max announced.  
  
He nodded as they looked at the door of Hillary's bedroom.  
  
"Well..." Kenny began. "It seems that there is a fifth sacred BitBeast...And it's Drak, the Apocalypses' BitBeast. That's why Drak has a lot of characteristics in common with our BitBeasts!"  
  
"What? It was because of that!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"What was because of what?"  
  
"Hillary and I saw the Saint Shields at that nightclub!"  
  
"Oh shit...we're in trouble...." Tyson groaned.  
  
"And..." Continued Chief." According with Judy's team of researchers, if we bring together the five BitBeasts, their power will be incredibly devastating! Only the true guardians will be able to prevent the destruction."  
  
"I don't understand..." Tyson repeated.  
  
"The true guardians...you mean the Saint shields?" Kai asked ignoring Tyson.  
  
"Not really...the true guardians are the persons who are able to control them and will use them with for good, and not in the wrong way. YOU are the four guardians of Draciel, Dragoon, Dranzer and Drigger! That's why the Saint Shields abandoned their mission. But now..."  
  
"Do you think that Jonathan is the guardian of Drak?" Ray asked.  
  
"No idea..."  
  
Kai frowned.  
  
"Hillary...It may be Hillary..." He murmured.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Drak was Hillary's BitBeast when she beybladed..."  
  
"Hillary didn't beyblade!" Tyson replied.  
  
"Yes she did...when she was with the Apocalypses."  
  
"Impossible!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"It's true." Kai said. "And since..."  
  
"Hey guys!" Grandpa cut them off with eagerness. "I found something...look!"  
  
He gave Kenny a little piece of paper who became pale as he read what was written.  
  
"What is it?" Ray and Kai asked at the same time.  
  
"Hillary must have see this..."   
  
"What is it?" Kai demanded, becoming concerned.  
  
He took the paper and began read.  
  
"This is my last warning! The next time I won't stop. Don't forget it, my lovely Hillary...you know what I want...'"  
  
He got up immediately and ran toward Hillary's bedroom.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
He shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. The room was empty.  
  
"SHIT!" He yelled, punching the wall.  
  
"Where is she?" Max questioned, worry.  
  
"With Jonathan..."  
  
* ¤A short chapter, but the next will be longer !! What will happen ? lol you'll see soon ! Please review ! ^^¤ 


	19. Chapter 19

Hi !!! A longer chapter ! I hope you'll like it !! Thank you again very much to the reviews ! I'm very happy ! Next chapter !  
  
*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"What can we do?" Ray asked. "We don't know where search!"  
  
"We can just wait." Kenny sighed.  
  
"No way!!" Kai shouted. "Out of the question! We can't let her stay with that bastard! She needs us!"  
  
"But Kai..." Tyson began.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"She did this to protect us..." Max murmured, lowering his eyes. "We must respect her decision."  
  
"He's right Kai..." Ray added. "We can't help her...she's alone now...she must defeat her own fears."  
  
"No! NO! If I have to go search for her alone, I will!"  
  
He headed outside but Tyson caught him by his arm, looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"You won't be useful to anybody in your state!" Tyson declared. "You need to stay calm! The championship is in two days! The apocalypses will be there....Wait until then...."   
  
"What if they kill her, huh!? You will be sorry and we will forget all of this?!" Kai said, angry.  
  
"They won't do it." Tyson replied. "Hillary is strong. I'm sure that she can take care of herself for two days."  
  
Kai forced his arm from Tyson and took him by the collar.  
  
"If anything happens to Hillary, I'll...."  
  
He hesitated and sighed as he threw Tyson on the floor.  
  
"Go train! NOW!" He shouted. "I want to destroy them!"  
  
*  
  
Hillary fell on the floor, breathless. Her whole body was in pain.  
  
Drak had absorbed all her energy since she hadn't beybladed in a long while!   
  
"I'll never manage..." She sobbed.  
  
"You don't have the choice!" Allison replied, enjoying the sight of her worse enemy suffering.  
  
A sudden hand forced her to get up.  
  
"Try again!" Dean shouted.  
  
She had been here for hours! She was so tired, and she felt so weak but they wouldn't leave her alone until she will be able to control Drak, just like before.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought about his friends, hoping that they weren't too angry with her.  
  
It was like she had betrayed them...again.  
  
"3...2...1...let it rip!"  
  
Hillary looked at her beyblade, biting her lip.  
  
"Please, come on, you can do it...please..." She murmured.  
  
Samuel smirked.  
  
"You won't manage that way!" He declared. "Look! This is how you do it! Jellyfishy attack!"  
  
A giant blue and tan jellyfish rose out of Samuel's Beyblade. Hillary knew how this BitBeast's ferocity.   
  
"No!" Hillary shouted. "DRAK!"  
  
The dark purple and black panther appeared and threw out Jellyfishy from the beystadium in only one blow!  
  
"Well...you seem to have found you're old ways..." Jonathan smiled, satisfied.  
  
Perhaps she finally could stand up against them...not immediately, but soon perhaps.  
  
Hillary couldn't help but smile before she collapsed.   
  
  
  
*  
  
"What do you want?" Hillary asked. "I can control Drak now, can't I? So leave me alone!"  
  
Jonathan smiled and kissed her brutally. She pushed him away and slapped him.  
  
"You're just a jerk!"  
  
"What's the difference between him and me, huh?" He asked. "What does he have that I don't?"  
  
Hillary smiled sadly.  
  
"He's everything opposite of you! He respects me, he protects me...he loves me, and I love him!" She whispered, tears running down on her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
She ran for the door but he caught her.  
  
"I can change!"  
  
"No...you can't." She replied. "You have never been able, and you'll NEVER be able! I'm going to my room."  
  
"NO!" He shouted with an evil smile as he pushed her against the wall. "Stay with me! I want to show you how much I love you."  
  
She began to panic as he began to kiss her and tried to take her clothes off.  
  
"No! Jonathan! Stop! Please, stop that...let me go! Please..."  
  
"I love you Hillary...don't you remember? You liked it..."  
  
"That's not true!" She shouted.  
  
She punched him harshly in the face and took a few steps back.  
  
"You're worse that I thought...I hate you!" She yelled before running toward her bedroom.  
  
Jonathan dried the blood from his lips and started to laugh.   
  
"I'll have you...You'll be mine Hillary! Believe me!"  
  
*  
  
¤ He he he, how do you find ? Review please !!!¤ 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi again ! An other long chapter ^^ ! Thanks for ALL the great reviews ! Enjoy it ! !  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"You know what you must do. Don't disappoint me Hillary! You'll regret it!" Jonathan said.  
  
The brunette nodded and tightened her grip on her Beyblade.  
  
Today was the opening of the Championships and everybody around them was excited!  
  
Hillary sighed. In barely two days she had found all her strength of a Beyblader, and she played like she would never stop. It was so strange though. Drak and her were in a perfect osmosis, at least when she had to fight against Samuel, Dean and Jonathan...but how would it be when she had to fight against her friends? Could she possibly fight against Tyson, Ray, Max and...Kai...? She didn't believe she had the strength to do that...  
  
"The first match will begin in few minutes." Dean announced. "Are you ready?"  
  
Hillary jumped and looked at the giant screen. Their opponents were beginners. They would defeat them without problems. Not worthwhile for the Apocalypses...it was just a formality. Jonathan would have been able to blackmail them but...he enjoyed humiliating people...she knew that very well.  
  
"You don't need me to win this match." She replied. "I don't want to play now. Let Allison do it."  
  
"No. You do what we say!" Jonathan shouted. "Ok?"  
  
Hillary sighed again and nodded slowly. She didn't want to see the BladeBreakers...she felt so guilty.  
  
"Come on Hillary!"  
  
She looked at her team and followed them onto the Official Beyblade Arena.  
  
*  
  
"The Apocalypses are in the next match." Kenny declared.  
  
Kai crossed his arms, trying to hide his impatience. He really hopped that Hillary was safe...if anything happen to her, he would never forgive himself.  
  
"Chief, record all of this match. We need the most information possible."  
  
"No problem Kai."  
  
Max was sitting between Tyson and Ray. He was still in pain, but the will to get Hillary back in their team gave him strength.  
  
They all wanted her around them again, even Tyson, who had been strangely silent for the past two days, was worried for her. He missed their arguments...  
  
They would give themselves up for her.  
  
"Look! It's Hillary!"  
  
They jumped, looking where Tyson was pointing. It was her...and...it wasn't!  
  
"How is that possible...? In only two days! There is something different about her..."  
  
She was breaking up from the inside!   
  
"What the hell happened?" Ray loudly asked what everyone thought.  
  
They looked at each other then at Kai who clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"I'll kill that jerk...I'll kill him! How dare he hurt my girlfriend!" He shouted, fire in his eyes.  
  
They nodded silently. They felt the same thing.  
  
"Hey, the match is beginning!" Ray said.  
  
It was two against two. Hillary and Samuel faced two silly blond twins who had nice handset attack... but it was useless against them.  
  
Hillary was just about to send the two beyblades flying from the dish and then...she saw them.  
  
They were in the stand.  
  
Suddenly, emotions began to flood inside of her. Fear, shame, guilt, worry, sadness...and she didn't even notice that their enemy took advantage of this.  
  
How could they forgive her? How could they trust her again?  
  
"Hillary!" Jonathan yelled. "What are you doing? Shit! Wake up!"  
  
She didn't hear him, all was so confused...  
  
"HILLARY!"  
  
It was all HIS fault!!! Hillary jumped and quickly, anger and hate replaced her fear and sadness. Anger and hate for Jonathan and his team....because of them, because of HIM, she was loosing all she had...all she loved!  
  
"DRAK!" She yelled.  
  
The enormous panther rose of her beyblade and in only one blow the two twins had lost the battle.  
  
The BladeBreakers looked at their friend, eyes wide open.  
  
"Wow...I didn't except that Hillary was so gifted!" Tyson murmured with awe.  
  
"Yeah...impressive..." Ray and Max added.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smiled. In spite of the situation he was really proud of Hillary. He wanted to hug her so much...but he had to talk with her.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan caught Hillary by her arm as she took her beyblade from the stadium.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Give me break!"  
  
She pushed him with all her hate and strength before walking toward her dressing room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He caught up with her, grabbing her by her hair until she was kneeling on the floor because of the pain.  
  
"You will never do that again Hillary! Do you understand?"  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouted.  
  
She tried to make him stop, but he pulled more, making her moan.  
  
"Do you understand?" He repeated with a smile.  
  
"Yes..." She whispered.  
  
"Great."  
  
He laughed slightly and left her on the floor with her all her hate, her anger and her sadness.  
  
Yeah...he loved humiliating people...especially her. Fortunately his friends didn't see that.  
  
"Kai..." She murmured as a tear ran down her cheek. "I hope you will forgive me..."  
  
She closed her eyes a few moments before getting up and entering her dressing room...  
  
¤Yep ! So how it is ? Great, bad, ok ? Reviews please and I'll update quickly !¤ 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello !! I'm sorry but I won't be able to update before few days because my grader is in journey !! But I'll be back soon ! Thank you very much for all your reviews !!!! (102!!!) I'm veryyyyyyyyy happy ! Don't stop ! Next chapter !!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Kai looked at the door and hesitated only a second before knocking. Jonathan opened it and smiled, recognizing the leader of the BladeBreakers.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I want to talk with Hillary." Kai replied.  
  
"No way, sorry. See you later!"  
  
He began to close the door but Kai stopped him with his foot, took him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"I want to talk with Hillary, and I want to talk with her NOW!" Kai shouted.  
  
Hillary entering in the room, wondering what all the commotion was about.  
  
"K...Kai!" She gasped.  
  
He let Jonathan go and looked at her, surprise.  
  
"Hillary...are you ok?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Kai..." She repeated.  
  
"Come with me, just for a while." He said. "We need to talk..."  
  
She lowered her eyes then looked at Jonathan.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Come on Hillary...please..."  
  
She looked at him in the eyes. She saw anger, worry, and...love?  
  
She nodded and took the hand he held out to her.  
  
"Hillary! Stay here."  
  
She hesitated but didn't obey.  
  
"Please...I'll be back in few minutes..."  
  
"Hillary!" Jonathan yelled.  
  
Kai grabbed him by the collar again.  
  
"She said she will be back in few minutes, ok?! Now we're gonna go, you understand jerk?!"  
  
Hillary gently placed her hand on his arm and smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
He agreed and they left the dressing room.  
  
Kai hugged her gently as she let her head rest on his chest, without saying a word.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine..." She managed to reply. "Don't worry about me. What about you and the guys? What about Max?"  
  
"They're fine...Max just needs to rest but he's going to be alright."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I miss you..."  
  
She smiled and bit her lip, trying not to not cry as he hugged her more.  
  
"I miss you too...I miss you so much..." She murmured. "Come back with me Hillary..." He suddenly whispered in her ear. "I don't want you to stay with that bastard for one more minute!"  
  
She smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
"I can't...you know I can't...He'll kill you! He'll be very angry with me when I return! You know I can't...I love all you so much to risk it."  
  
He sighed. It was true...he knew it, but...  
  
"Hillary..."  
  
"Are you...angry at me?" She asked without look at him.  
  
"What? No, of course not! What are you thinking?"  
  
She frowned, stifling a sob.  
  
"I...thought...you would be angry...and that you would never forgive me because...I betrayed you..."  
  
"Hillary...you didn't betrayed us." He murmured, caressing her hair. "I'm not angry...and I have nothing to forgive you for...but you...will you forgive me about leaving you...and not being able to protect you?"  
  
"Kai!"  
  
She looked at him, tears rolling on her cheeks.  
  
"Don't say that! It's not true! It's thanks to you I can survive!"  
  
"It's thanks to you I can live..." He murmured in return. "I can breathe because I know you're breathing...and I just can't wait until the moment I'll be able to hug you, to kiss you again."  
  
He dried her tears and they smiled at each other before embracing each other in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Be careful..." She said. "Very careful..."  
  
"I will be...but you have to be careful too!"  
  
She smiled, nodding and kiss him deeply the last time...  
  
"I love you..." They said at the same time.  
  
Hillary then disappeared into her dressing room again...  
  
*  
  
¤Well well well...! ^^ Do you like it ? Please reviews !¤ 


	22. Chapter 22

¤Hi everybody ! Thanks again to DarkWolf88 who corrected my fic ! And a BIG thanks too for all the great reviews I had ! Ho and we say "Je t'aime" in French to say "I love you !" ^^ Next chapter ! Hope you'll enjoy it !¤  
  
*  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Jonathan punched Hillary so hard that she slammed up against the door violently before falling to the floor.  
  
"YOU'VE EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED ME!"  
  
Hillary looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You're pitiful."  
  
"You're mine! I'm the only one who can touch you! I can't stand that guy!"  
  
He took her by her arm and pushed her against the wall. He began to kiss her again.  
  
"Leave me alone! Let go of me!" She shouted, closing her eyes and trying to push him away.  
  
She was always terrified when he did this...even when he only kissed her...  
  
But he had already gone further in the past...and he could do it again.  
  
"I don't want to wait any longer!"  
  
She jumped and opened her eyes. What did he mean?  
  
"Stop! Jonathan! Please....Please! Jonathan!"  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Why HIM?"  
  
"Stop...STOP!" She yelled as he passed a hand under her skirt, rubbing her thigh.  
  
She felt a blade slip across her belly and head upward slowly toward her head. She shivered.   
  
"Stop...no please...don't do that!"  
  
She groaned as the knife drew a light red mark on the nape of her neck.   
  
"Poor little one...Don't you realize that he doesn't love you? He's just using you. They don't know your true value. I know what you need Hillary....Trust me. Forget him...and return to me..."   
  
She burst out in sobs.   
  
"No. NO! I don't want to! I'll always love him, and you won't be able to do anything to change that!"  
  
He shouted out of frustration. How could she resist him? Everything had been so easy the first time....   
  
He put a hand on her mouth to choke her cries and planted the blade of his knife in her shoulder. The same shoulder he had already wounded the day before...  
  
If he couldn't have her, nobody would....nobody...and certainly not him...KAI!  
  
*  
  
"Why did you let her stay with them?" Max asked.  
  
"You know why Max..." Ray answered. "It's what she wants, right?"  
  
Kai nodded. He tried to stay calm but he was really angry and concerned.  
  
"It is necessary that we meet them in the finals!" He said.  
  
"You're right. The fact remains that there are two matches before the finals. It won't be hard...except maybe the next match..." Kenny declared. "Tyson, Max, you should be ready for it! It's beginning soon!"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Who are our opponents?"  
  
"The White Tigers..."  
  
"What!?" Tyson and Ray asked, jumping.  
  
Ray looked at them, surprised.  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell me?!"  
  
"I forgot!"  
  
"Well...we've already defeated them once, and we can do it again!" Tyson declared, very confident.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Max place a hand on Ray's shoulder and smiled to encourage him.   
  
"It's only one match, don't you worry. We've worked out all the problems in the past, haven't we?"  
  
Ray agreed.  
  
"I hope that they think that too." He murmured to himself.  
  
"And then you will be able to see Mariah!" Max added with an amused smile.   
  
"We are just friends!" Ray retorted quickly.   
  
"I know, I know!"   
  
"I want you win." Ray said suddenly. "Please...for Hillary..."   
  
"No problem! It will be a piece of cake!"   
  
Ray smiled again, Max's enthusiasm was always contagious. He was an incredible friend...  
  
Kai sighed looking at Tyson who was signing autographs. How could he do that? All those girls! It was tiring...and the only one he cared for wasn't here.  
  
*  
  
Hillary rushed through the halls, looking everywhere in the stadium for her friends. Samuel had treated her shoulder, and Jonathan had allowed her to watch the match, but she couldn't interfere and was not to talk with them.  
  
She smiled as she saw the BladeBreakers, and she suddenly understood that they cared for her...most of all.   
  
Their opponents were the White Tigers...Max and Tyson had already told her about them. They were Ray's friends.  
  
She crossed her arms as the match begun.  
  
"Please...win..."  
  
*  
  
"MAX!" Hillary yelled.  
  
The blond was kneeling in front of the Beyblade stadium and was having serious difficulty.  
  
His brawl against the Apocalypses had wore him down too much, and he hadn't recovered his strength entirely. He was still too weak...   
  
Tyson tried with difficulty to push back their two adversary, but Mariah and Gary had improved a lot since their last meeting. In a 'One against Two' match, he was useless...   
  
"Max! Come on! Get up!" Tyson shouted. "Make an effort, we need Draciel!"   
  
Max tried to recover his breath. He looked up Tyson, then Ray, Kenny and Kai behind them.  
  
"Please Max. For Hillary..."   
  
Max agreed and tried to stand up, failing. He suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist and help him stand up straight.  
  
He smiled at Ray.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"We will win, you'll see." The Chinese blader said. "We're all with you!"  
  
Max also heard Hillary in spite of the noise of crowd. She was encouraging him, encouraging them, like always...  
  
"Hillary, I want you to return to us." He murmured.   
  
Ray gave him an encouraging smile and tightened his arm around his waist.   
  
"Go ahead Max!" Kai Shouted.  
  
"You can do that Maxy!" Tyson smiled too. "Sorry you two, but now...it's the return of the World Champions! Show them Max!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"DRACIEL!"  
  
"DRAGOON!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
The two sacred BitBeasts combined their attacks and the shock was so powerful that only a few pieces of their opponent's Beyblades fell in front of their owners' feet.  
  
"No..." Mariah whispered, looking at her Beyblade which was destroyed, then at Ray.  
  
"It was a good match." He declared.  
  
"I guess so." She smiled.  
  
"But you're still stronger than us..." Gary sighed.  
  
"It will change..." Lee smirked.  
  
"Don't be so confident!" Ray objected.  
  
"You sound like Tyson!" Max added.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Where is the girl you told me about?" Mariah asked.  
  
The BladeBreakers lowered their eyes.  
  
"It's a long story...  
  
*  
  
¤ A long chapter ! How do you find it ? Ho, the white Tiger won't be mention later any more, but I think we'll meet the St. Shield... now... What will happened ? lol You'll see ! Don't forget to review please ! Kisses !¤ 


	23. Chapter 23

¤Hi again! Now chapter 23 ! It's a little short, sorry ! 'Hope you still like it... maybe it's becoming boring... So sorry ! Kisses !¤  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Dean was looking at the TV in their dressing room. It was the last match of the BladeBreakers, and they had won, of course. A very beautiful match...but a little short.  
  
"Jonathan!" He said. "It's alright. We'll meet them in the finals."  
  
"Great...great...Is Hillary ready?"  
  
Samuel entered in the room, taking Hillary by her arm.  
  
"Of course."  
  
She struggled and smacked him violently.  
  
"I can walk alone, thank you!" She spited angry.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
The brunette sighed and clenched her hands into fists without a word.   
  
"It will be funny to see them destroyed." Allison laughed. "I can't wait for it!"  
  
"They won't be! YOU will be destroyed! Not them!"  
  
"Except if we change the rules." Jonathan smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hillary asked, concerned.  
  
"You'll see..."   
  
*  
  
Kai looked over at Jonathan who was speaking with the panel of judges.  
  
"Oh no..." Kenny murmured.  
  
"Not good." Tyson nodded.  
  
Mr. Dickinson walked toward them.  
  
"There has been a change." He announced.  
  
"What sort of change?" Ray asked.  
  
"This match will be a one against one round."  
  
"What? But..." Kenny tried to replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. Be ready!"  
  
Max groaned.  
  
"What's Jonathan trying to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but...it will be him against me!" Kai shouted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tyson asked. "Maybe you shouldn't..."  
  
"I have to do it! I want to do it !"  
  
"And Hillary? What does he intend to do with her?"  
  
"I don't know..." Kai repeated, sighing.  
  
"It'll be fine." Ray said.  
  
They nodded silently. They all hoped it would be fine.  
  
*  
  
Jonathan smiled as Kai moved toward the arena.  
  
He had been certain that Kai would be his opponent...Of course...because of Hillary.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you Kai!" Jonathan said.  
  
Kai clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"What sort of deal?"  
  
"If you win, I'll let her go."  
  
"And if he loses?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'll kill him and she'll stay with me."  
  
"What?" They shouted.  
  
"No..." Hillary murmured.  
  
She ran toward Kai with difficulty and fell in his arms.  
  
"Don't do it Kai! Please..." She cried out, tears running down her face.  
  
"Hillary..."  
  
"I don't want to lose you...please!" She cried, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"Hillary...Hillary, look at me!"  
  
She looked up to him.  
  
"I love you." He whispered just for her. "And I can't let him hurt you...understand me Hillary...I have to do this...for us!"  
  
She hugged him more and smiled sadly.  
  
"I forbid you to lose."  
  
"Don't worry...I won't."  
  
They embraced each other in a sweet kiss, then Hillary returned behind Jonathan.  
  
The commentator didn't understand what was happening. He looked at the two opponents.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
They nodded silently, glaring at each other in the eyes and prepared their launchers.  
  
"So, 3...2...1...Let it rip!"  
  
*  
  
¤ lol, wow suspense ! Well Kai and Hillary will be in trouble... Do you want to know what will happen ? Please reviews ! Ho and Thanks again for everyone who read this fic! ^^¤ 


	24. Chapter 24

¤Chapter 24 ! I think this story will be finish in few chapter now ! Hope you'll like it !¤  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Kai frowned as he looked at Jonathan's Beyblade. It wasn't possible. He stared at Jonathan then at Hillary who lowered her eyes.  
  
"No..." He whispered. "Why!?"  
  
"You know why...if you attack Drak, Hillary will be hurt...And you don't want that...do you?"  
  
Kai clenched his hands and ordered to Dranzer to stay in defense. He wouldn't be able to win like that...but he couldn't hurt Hillary! He couldn't attack her Beyblade, even if it was Jonathan who controlled it.  
  
"Kai! You can't stay in defense!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Shut up! Don't you understand!? If Dranzer attacks, Hillary will be hurt!" He shouted.  
  
"Kai..." She murmured. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."  
  
He stared at her, sadly.  
  
"Forgive me." He said.  
  
"What? No Kai...NO! You can't lose!"   
  
He shook his head and smiled sadly.  
  
"I can't win..." He murmured as Hilary began to cry.  
  
Jonathan smirked.  
  
"Drak! ATTACK!"  
  
"No!" The BladeBreakers shouted.  
  
Dean and Samuel grinned as the black and dark purple panther made a dash for Dranzer. The phoenix swayed dangerously but regained it's balance before being repositioned in defense again.  
  
"You won't be able to resist those attacks forever!" Allison declared, looking very amused.  
  
"Drak..." Hillary whispered, kneeling. "Don't do it..."  
  
She felt something breaking inside her as she looked at Jonathan, who was laughing.  
  
"What did you do to me...? What did you do to Drak?! It shouldn't obey you! It shouldn't...it's not normal!"  
  
"I changed the rules." He smiled.  
  
"No...why...why?!" She asked, crying.  
  
"Because nobody can touch you without paying the price. He has to die!"  
  
Hillary looked at Kai.  
  
"Kai! You have to win!" She exclaimed. "You're strong, I am strong! Believe in me, in us! Please Kai...Please! For us...Attack! Destroy him!"  
  
Kai nodded silently. She was right.  
  
"You have hope, but it's unless my dear." Jonathan said.  
  
"I love you..." Kai whispered to Hillary. "It will be fast...stay strong."  
  
She nodded, smiling, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Dranzer! ATTACK! NOW!"  
  
*  
  
¤ Well well well... Cute ! ^^ What do you think about this chapter ? Please reviews !!!¤ 


	25. Chapter 25

¤Chapter 25 up ! Enjoy it because I think the next will be very boring ! (Well, I find...)! But I like this new chapter... ! What about you ? Thanks again for all you reviews ! I'm so much happy !! ^^¤  
  
*  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Hillary moaned, her hands grasped her chest. She was having difficulty breathing.  
  
"DRANZER!" Kai yelled looking over at Hillary, worried. "Hurry up! Finish him!"  
  
But Jonathan was furious, and that give him strength. Drak was in a pitiful state, but he continued to attack again and again...   
  
"Hillary!" Max shouted.  
  
"NO MAX!"   
  
Ray caught him by the arm as he tried to join their friend.  
  
"She need us Ray! Let me go!" Max protested.  
  
Ray hesitated a few minutes when he saw the terror in his friend's deep blue eyes, but he couldn't let him go.  
  
"She's strong!" He declared. "We can't interfere! We don't have the right to do that Max!"  
  
"But...she's in pain...she's suffering!" Max shouted, struggling.  
  
"Max, believe in them! Kai will win!"  
  
"SO WHAT? What's the point if she dies?! She will die! We can't let her die!" Max yelled, tears in eyes. "She's like my little sister! I CAN'T LET MY SISTER DIE!"  
  
"She's like my sister too Max...please..." Ray murmured, hugging his friend gently, trying to calm him down. "We can't interfere..."  
  
"But..." The blond cried. "Ray...let me go. I can't stand seeing her like that...Ray..."  
  
"Believe me...Trust her. She's the strongest girl I know...she won't leave us."  
  
Max collapsed in Ray's arms, crying silently as Hillary began to scream in pain.  
  
Tyson bit his lip and closed his eyes, his hands clenching up into fists.  
  
"I don't want to see this..." Kenny moaned.  
  
"KAI!" A voice shouted suddenly. "What are you doing? I thought you were better than this! You have to protect Dranzer!"  
  
"Ozuma!? What are talking about?! Dranzer isn't at stake in this match!"  
  
Jonathan smirked.  
  
"Oh...sorry, I thought you knew...when you lose, Dranzer will be mine, it's obvious!"  
  
Hillary howled as Dranzer clashed with Drak.  
  
"The life of your girlfriend isn't the only thing at stake Kai! Drak is another sacred BitBeast...that's the more important thing!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't care about your stupid mission! Hillary is more important right now!" Kai yelled with anger. "And I'll win for her! HILLARY!!!!"  
  
A strange light rose out from Dranzer and intensified more and more. Everybody covered their eyes as a wonderful explosion resounded throughout the stadium.  
  
"It's incredible!" The commentator announced. "The winner is...KAI HIWATARI! The BladeBreakers win the Championship!"  
  
An explosion of cheers made jump Kai. He totally forgot that he was in an official Beybattle.  
  
"Hillary!"  
  
Jonathan shook his head with anger. Why had he lost?  
  
"Don't move!" He ordered Kai.  
  
He took Hillary by the arm and forced her to get up, making her groan.  
  
"We had a deal!" Kai shouted.  
  
"I don't like to lose! And... I'm a big liar."  
  
"No! Leave her alone!"  
  
Kai wanted to rush toward him but fell to his knees. The match weakened him.  
  
"You can't..."  
  
"It hurts to see the girl you love in arms of another guy, huh? It's your turn to suffer now."  
  
Jonathan smiled and kissed Hillary violently.  
  
"Kai..." Hillary cried. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No! JONATHAN I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"  
  
Jonathan laughed as he walked away, pulling Hillary behind him.   
  
"Tyson! Ray! Do something!" Kai shouted.  
  
They wanted to follow them, but Dean and Samuel intervened.  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea guys." Dean smiled.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened to your friend?" Samuel asked, looking over at Max.  
  
Tyson and Ray didn't listen to him, instead, they immediately rushed for them in a fierce attack but some guards came over and quickly separated them.  
  
*  
  
"Why...Why? You promised!" Hillary moaned as Jonathan bandaged her wounds.  
  
"Because I love you. We will be so much happy together! I just have to kill him...He's the one who stands in the way of our happiness!"  
  
Hillary jumped and suddenly realized that he was mad...totally mad, and if she didn't do something soon, they would all die.  
  
"Please...someone help us...please!"  
  
*  
  
¤Yeah... I hate Jonathan... He's totally Crazy...poor Hillary... What about her and the BladeBreackers ? You will know in the next chapter ! Reviews please ! Merci !!!!! (It's 'Thanks' in French !^^) Ho and I would like your opinion about a thing: Do you think I could do a relationship between Ray and Max ? It's just an idea ! Tell me what you think about it !! ¤ 


	26. Chapter 26

¤Chapter 26 ! A very very boring chapter ! So I'm very very sorry lol the next will be better ! R&R !!¤  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"I'm sorry Kai...there was nothing we could do!" Tyson sighed.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"What now?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Kai sighed. "I just don't know anymore."  
  
Ray placed a hand on Kai's shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"There's a way to find her!" Kenny declared suddenly.  
  
Kai got up.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"The sacred BitBeasts send out unique waves. Dizzy can isolate the signal and we'll find where Drak is, and that's where Hillary will be!"  
  
"Sounds great! How long will it be until you know where she is?"  
  
"Give me...an half hour." Kenny replied.  
  
"Okay! Wait for us Hillary...don't do anything stupid...please!"  
  
Hillary quickly dried her tears as Jonathan entered her room.  
  
"What do you know about the Saint Shields?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He slapped her violently.  
  
"Don't lie to me! What do you know about them?"  
  
"They have a mission to protect the sacred BitBeasts..."  
  
"Well....I see. So you will have to defeat them."  
  
"What?" She shouted.  
  
"They're here...to recover Drak I presume. But we need it, so you're going to fight against them in a match."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I can't! I'm not strong enough and you know it! It would be four against one!"  
  
"Samuel and Allison will help you."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"What about the BladeBreakers!?" She asked suddenly, her voice worried.  
  
"I have to kill their captain, and after that, we'll have to improvise. I think we'll be able to do that soon..."  
  
"...we?"  
  
"Yes, you and me."  
  
"No!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"I've found it!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Kai and the others shot to their feet in a hurry.  
  
"Where is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Not far from the BBA! We can get there in fifteen minutes if Mr. Dickinson lends us his car."  
  
"I'm going to call him." Ray declared, walking toward the phone.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson murmured suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
He brushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you think that Hillary could..." He asked. He was so worried that he wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
  
Kai frowned and sighed.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"No!" Max shouted. "Not Hillary! She's...no...no! She never would do that! I'm sure she's waiting for us!"  
  
"I hope to God that you're right Max..."  
  
Hillary fell on the floor, her whole body in pain as Drak continued on in the battle.  
  
The Saint Shields couldn't handle him....especially Hillary.  
  
"You should withdrawal if you don't want her to die." Mariam said, hiding her worry for Max's friend.  
  
"We just want the sacred Bitbeast!" Ozuma added, nodding. "He's dangerous! You can't keep him! Give up now before it's too late!"  
  
"Never!" Samuel smiled. " Jellyfishy!"  
  
"Snakerup!" Allison called.  
  
Samuel's giant jellyfish and the hideous brown snake of Allison's rose out of their beyblades.  
  
"It looks alot like you!" Kevin spited.  
  
Dunga smiled and nodded.  
  
"You're just a girl! You can't win!"  
  
"We'll see about that! Snakerup!! Attack!!!!"  
  
Hillary bit her lip as Jonathan grabbed her, forcing her off the floor.  
  
"Do something!" He yelled. "Drak is more powerful than this! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"I can't do this! Please...leave me alone!"  
  
Jonathan shouted and slapped her across the face again, just as Dean entered the match.  
  
Kai walked inside the house, his friends following him. He didn't know where to start searching, but he could clearly hear shouting from somewhere underneath him.  
  
"Looks like there's a training area in the cellar." Kenny confirmed with a quick scan of the house. "...And look over there! It's an elevator!" He pointed to the far corner of the entry way.  
  
They all nodded and ran toward it.  
  
¤Yeah... now it will be interesting... I think ! Thanks everyone !!! ¤ 


	27. Chapter 27

¤Chapter 27 UPDATE ! Yeah ! Thanks to DarkWolf88 ! Hope you still like it ! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so happy ! Please R&R !!¤  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Kai looked at his girlfriend, terror in his eyes. She was in total despair...   
  
"Kai!" She sobbed as she saw him.  
  
"Hill!"  
  
"Ozuma, what's going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
"We're putting a stop to them, are you blind?"  
  
"Stop it!" Ray ordered.  
  
"Hillary's in pain!" Max added. "You'll kill her!"  
  
"You know perfectly well that I can't sop! We have a mission!"  
  
Kai caught him by the collar and threw him on the floor.  
  
"Stop your damned BitBeasts IMMEDIATELY!" He shouted. "Or I'll do it myself!"  
  
Ozuma shook his head, making Kai more furious.  
  
"DRANZER!" He called as he entered into the battle, ramming into the Saint Shield's Beyblades and knocking them out of the stadium.  
  
"Kai! You have no right!"  
  
"Give me a break! You know we can deal with that BitBeast! We've already proven that! What more do you want?"  
  
Ozum lowered his eyes as Kai looked at Hillary, Allison and Samuel.  
  
"You can't defeat us!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kai looked at his friends who joined him with their launchers at the ready.  
  
"You're going to pay for all the suffering you've caused!" Kai shouted.  
  
Then he stared at Hillary and extended his hand to her.  
  
"You're a part of us...you're a part of me...you'll always be welcome in our team and in our life. Never forget that!"  
  
Hillary smiled weakly and got up with difficulty.  
  
"I won't..." She whispered. "Drak! Please...give me strength! Attack!"  
  
The giant panther rose out of it's Beyblade and charged toward Samuel and Allison's.  
  
"Hillary! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jonathan yelled.  
  
She shook her head, smiling.  
  
"I'm doing what I should have done from the very beginning. DRAK! DESTROYED THEM!"  
  
"DRANZER!"  
  
"DRACIEL!"  
  
"DRIGGER!"  
  
"DRAGOON!"  
  
"ATTACK!!!!"  
  
The five sacred Bitbeasts attacked Jellyfishy and Snakerup in a wonderful explosion, throwing all of them on the floor.  
  
Kai groaned as he looking around him. He hurried to his feet just as he saw his friends beginning to get up.  
  
"Hillary!? HILLARY!"  
  
"Kai..." She moaned, crying as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Shh...Mr. Dickinson will be here soon with help, just hold on for a little while. Please Hill..." He murmured.  
  
She nodded and gently pressed her lips on his.  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
"NO!" Jonathan shouted as he saw them. "Hillary! YOU CAN DO THIS! I KNOW WHAT YOU NEED! YOU NEED ME! If I can't have you, NOBODY WILL!!!"  
  
Hillary screamed as Jonathan raised a knife from out of his pocket and jabbed it violently in Kai's back.  
  
"KAI!" Hillary gasped, panicking as he slipped between her arms.   
  
Jonathan smiled and quickly disappeared in the darkness of the cellar.  
  
"Hill..." He coughed, blood running out of his chest. "I love you...forgive me."  
  
"Kai! Please! Be strong! Kai! You can't leave me!" She cried. "You can't!"  
  
"It's...just a little scratch." He said with a smile, trying to hide his pain. "I'll never leave you."  
  
She gently placed his head on her lap and caressed his face softly while crying.  
  
"Max! Ray! Someone! Please! He is dying! Do something!" She yelled.  
  
Kai smiled up at her.  
  
"I love you." He repeated as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Hillary hugged him again as if she wouldn't let him go. She heard voices coming from upstairs. Help had finally arrived. She sat there with her love in her arms as everything around her began to turn dark...  
  
¤Well... How was it ? Do you want the next chapter ? Reviews please ! Kisses ! Bisous !¤ 


	28. Chapter 28

¤Chapter28! Kai can't die ? Well... actually... I wouldn't be so sure... ! R&R !¤  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Hillary opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up. She found herself in a hospital room.  
  
"Hey... You're finally awake!" A familiar blond haired figure smiled as he entered in the room.  
  
"Max!"  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"How are you? We were getting worried!" He said.  
  
"It still hurts a bit, but...I think I'm okay. What about Kai? How is he?" She asked in a hurry.  
  
Max sighed and shook his head.  
  
"He's still unconscious and...the wound's very deep, so they don't know when, or if he'll wake up."  
  
Hillary sighed but smiled.  
  
"He's strong! I believe in him!" She murmured.  
  
Max nodded but he was less confident than his friend.  
  
"The doctors say that you'll be able to go home soon. Tyson's already waiting for you. He misses your arguments a lot!"  
  
Hillary giggled.  
  
"Me too! I can't wait for us to all be together again, like before. I miss all you so much!" She said, smiling.  
  
"We've missed you too! We were all worried about you!" Max replied.  
  
"That really wasn't necessary..."  
  
"Are you crazy!?" He exclaimed. "Jonathan's totally mad! He would've killed you!"  
  
"I know...but at least, you guys were safe." She murmured, lowering her eyes. "I never was able to protect you...and, because of me, Kai is seriously hurt and you could had been too!"  
  
"Hillary!" Max shouted. "Don't say such things!"  
  
She began to cry silently as Max hugged her.  
  
"I feel so guilty Max..."  
  
"You shouldn't. My little sister shouldn't have to feel guilty..." He murmured, making her smile. "It's all Jonathan's fault!"  
  
"Did the police catch him?" She asked, worried.  
  
Max shook his head.  
  
"Not yet..." He replied. "But they're searching him!"  
  
She looked at the window. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. It was a very pretty day.  
  
"Can I see...him?" She asked, talking about Kai.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He helped her get up and led her to Kai's room.  
  
"Oh Lord..." She gasped with amazement as she entered into the room. "Kai..."  
  
She sat down beside him, and kissed his cheek gently. His whole body was covered by scratches and bruises, and there was a large bandage wrapped around his chest, where Jonathan had hurt him.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..." She sobbed.  
  
She suddenly hear a weird sound and jumped as she noticed that he had stopped breathing.  
  
"Oh no! HELP! HELP!" She cried, pushing on the call button for the nurses.  
  
They came in a hurry and quickly rushed the injured teen out into another room where they began to revive him.  
  
"Kai! KAI!!!!!!"  
  
Max, Ray, Tyson and Kenny entered in the room, worried. They immediately understood what was happening and tried to comfort her while they waited for the doctor with anxiety.  
  
"He's in a deep and serious coma. I don't think he'll ever wake up...I'm sorry..."  
  
"No...no! NO!!!" Hillary yelled. "NOOOOO!"  
  
Hillary took Kai's hand in hers and dried her tears.  
  
"I want to return with you." She murmured, crying. "In your team, I want to be with you, forever! I love you Kai...please don't leave me. I need you so much! Kai...you don't have no right to leave me now!! Please Kai...wake up! Please..."  
  
¤I'm very very very bad with you ! And with Kai and Hillary.... I don't know yet if They'll survive... but... you'll know in the next chapter ! Hope you still like ! And Thanks for all your reviews !!! Bye !! ¤ 


	29. Chapter 29

_¤I'm finally back ! Well sorry to made you wait and thank you very much for all yours reviews ! The next chapter will be the last ! Enjoy it ! ¤ Thank you a lot to darkwolf 88 !!!! It's thanks to you _

****

**Chapter 29**

Hillary closed her eyes, trying to think calmly. She felt her friends around her, hugging her, trying to comfort her, but it was useless. Kai couldn't be dead! It was impossible. He was unbreakable, invincible....he couldn't leave her!  
"Can you leave me alone with him for a while?" She asked suddenly.  
Her 4 friends looked at her, concerned.  
"Are you sure?" Max asked.  
She smiled courageously and kiss him on his cheek.  
"Yeah….don't worry, I'm fine! Please, just few minutes....I wanna….I want to say goodbye…"  
They nodded slightly and left the room, leaving her alone with her boyfriend's lifeless body.  
"Kai..."  
Tears began to roll down on her cheeks as she caressed his blue hair.  
"You can't be dead...I can't believe it....I won't believe it! There must be a solution...."

"You can save him..." She heard a voice say in her head.  
"Drak?"  
"You can save him..." It repeated.   
"How?! What do I have to do?"  
"Do you believe in him? Do you really believe in you two together?"  
"Yes! Of course! I won't be able to live without him...I'll do everything for him!"  
"So....there is a solution, but...you'll have to sacrifice a part of yourself."  
Hillary nodded.  
"I'll do everything for him!" She repeated.  
"Good. Well, you will have to give him your blood...and your soul."  
She jumped and looked at Kai's face.  
"My soul? What do you mean?"  
"Your soul will become his and his will become yours. You'll share your souls, your hearts and your bodies...forever."  
"But, what if he doesn't want that?" Hillary asked, unsure. "I don't want to impose anything on him!"  
"You won't be able to change or reverse this link if you decide to go through it. It will be between you two, for eternity."   
Hillary hesitated. She loved him more than anything, but...maybe this feeling wasn't mutual.  
"Do it." Another voice said.  
"Dran...Dranzer?"  
"I know him. He loves you. He'll love you forever, no matter what happens!"  
"It's your decision." Drak added.  
"Trust him."  
Hillary grabbed Kai's hand and breathed deeply.   
"Tell me what to do." She whispered.  
" You have to mix your blood with his, then, to give him your soul, you have to die as well, and you'll be united in the dead before being reunited the living."  
She looked at Drak in her hand.  
"I'll need a knife." She murmured.  
With that, a knife suddenly appeared in her hand.  
"Thank you..."  
She took the knife and slit Kai's wrist, and then her own.  
"I love you Kai. back!"  
She closed her eyes and thrust the knife into her chest.

"Hey, sleepy beauty...."  
Hillary opened her eyes with difficulty and jumped in her bed at what she saw.  
"Kai!?"  
"That's me."  
"Oh Lord!"  
She threw herself in his arms, crying.  
"You're alive! You're alive!"  
"Yes...I am." He smiled. "Thanks to you. You're totally crazy for doing what you did! You could had died!"  
"I'm crazy....about you." She whispered in his ears, smiling too. "I can't live without you."  
"I love you...." He whispered, smiling even more. " Someone told me that we're inseparable now."   
"Yeah, but...are you sure you'll be able to support me all your life?" She giggled.  
"I don't know..." He teased her. "Maybe not, but I'll do my best."  
She smiled and rested her head on his chest.  
"I forbid you to ever leave me! If you do that again, I'll kill you myself!"  
"Alright. I'll remember."  
He smiled and kissed her. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and the rest of the Bladebreakers entered in the room.  
" Hey lovers." Rei said.  
"Happy to see you both are alright! You really frightened us Hillary!" Max declared.  
"Yeah! And what really surprised us was when we noticed that Kai was revived!"  
"It's thanks to Drak and Dranzer and the craziness of my girlfriend!" Kai said. His bitbeast had explained everything to him as he was waiting for Hillary to wake up.   
He looked down at her and noticed that she seemed sad.  
"Hey...what's wrong Hil?"  
She lowered her eyes and sighed.  
"I...I just wanted to apologize. I....I didn't want anyone to be hurt. I didn't want to betray you...I..."  
She shook her head and sighed again.  
"I just wanted to protect you."  
" We know. Don't worry." Max murmured, smiling.  
"You didn't betray us!" Kenny added.  
"Yeah! We all love you like a sister..." Rei started.  
"...except Kai." Tyson cut him off, teasing.   
"Shut up Tyson!" The guys groaned.  
"We want to protect you too, you know..." Rei continued. "So we would have been relieved if you just told us what was wrong! We would have been able to help you!"  
"Yeah! It would have been fun to kick this bastard's ass!"  
"Oh! I forgot!" Kenny said suddenly. "Mr. Dickinson told me that Jonathan's been caught!"  
"That's good news!"  
"Yeah...it's finally finished..." 

_¤ So what ? How was it...? PLease don't forget to review The final chapter as soon as possible ! Merci !!!!¤_


End file.
